AZT is largely eliminated by hepatic conjugation to the inactive derivative. Patients with underlying liver disease may have altered pharmacokinetics possibly leading to increased risk for the serious drug toxicities associated with AZT. This ACTG study will examine the pharmacokinetics and bioavailability AZT in patients with liver disease.